Untitled
by xoxobabe
Summary: Summary is inside. Basically a different play on what happened in the movie and a new character is added. Rated T for now. Not sure yet if it might be M.
1. The Summary

Untitled

_Summary_:

**Sebastian** never had the offer to go to London with his band and, therefore, doesn't go to London with his band. Instead he goes to Illyria when he was supposed to go in the first place.

**Viola**'s soccer team doesn't get cut at Cornwall Academy. How will she break up with **Justin** since the girls trying out for the guys' soccer team is no longer an issue? And how will she meet **Duke**?

One of **Duke'**s best friends at Illyria happens to be a girl named as **Candace**. She is pretty much the only girl he is good at talking to since there is nothing romantic between them. How will he meet **Viola** and what will happen with his feelings about **Olivia** when she and **Sebastian** start to show some feelings for each other?

**Justin** is your typical bad boy around his friends but when he's alone with his girlfriend, he's actually kind of sweet. What would happen when he meets someone else at the Debutante fundraiser carnival?

**Candace'**sbest friend is **Duke**, who is always there for her. Whenever she has problems, she always goes to him. What happens when he finally starts talking to another girl? Will he still have time for her? What about when she, herself, also finds a potential interest? What will **Duke** say or not say?

_Should I write this story? I probably will since I like the idea of it, but I still want to know your opinions._

_if anyone has some possible ideas for a title let me know and I will consider them._


	2. oo1 introduction

oo**1**. introduction

Viola was awoken abruptly when her alarm clock woke her up. She groaned, not wanting to get up at nine o'clock on a Saturday, no less. She got herself out of bed, however, and left her room, making her way over to her brother, Sebastian's bedroom. She saw he was already up, getting together a few last minute items that he would be taking with him to Illyria. Today was the day where he would be leaving her with their insane mother and for that she was less than thrilled. She finally made herself known. "I still can't believe your leaving today. If only you went to class, I wouldn't be stuck here with _her_." She said making an emphasis on the her.

Sebastian looked up quickly, stopped packing, and looked at his sister. He knew there was more to it then just leaving her with her mother. Especially with the whole debutante thing she wanted Viola to go through. Even though he already knew this, she would rarely say it to him, afterall she was always the joker in the family. He smiled and then continued to put his lyrics into his guitar case. "Yeah well I had to get out of here. But if you want to leave," he said, closing his guitar case, "you can always skip quite a few classes like I did and join me." He was only half joking because he knew she would never do a thing like that. Sure she has skipped a few classes with her friends and a few with him but they were always spaced out so their principal wouldn't get suspicious like with what happened to him.

Viola shook her head. "Although that idea sounds like the best you've come up with in a long time, I wouldn't want to leave my friends. And you know I'm captain of the soccer team. I just can't leave them without me and I'm not about to become a teammate at another school when the position I'm in here is so much better."

Just then their mother came up the stairs and entered Sebastian's room. She looked over at Sebastian and noticed he was all ready to leave. "It's so sad you're leaving us sweety. Breakfast is downstairs on the table and after that we will go over as a family and help you unpack. Doesn't that sound wonderful?" She asked smiling.

Sebastian looked over at Viola and saw her laughing. "I'll be down in a few minutes but you really don't have to help me unpack over there. I don't have much really. Viola's going to be helping me and a few of her friends."

Their mother looked disappointed. "Oh well okay." She turned around and looked at Viola. "This is great for you and me Viola. We can all day about the debutante ball and not have to worry about Sebastian being here and ruining all the fun."

Viola just gave a fake smile at her mother and when she turned around to head back downstairs, she gave Sebastian a 'God help me' look. Viola left Sebastian's room, with Sebastian right behind her.

_I know this is short but it's only an introduction chapter. That and I'm not very good with making first chapters long. Maybe it's because I have a hard time starting all my stories but then after that it usually is all good._

_Please review. I'd love to hear what you think and maybe if you have ideas that you may want to play out. I will consider them. Who knows? Maybe you have a better idea than I do with certain scenes. I will definetly give you credit if I use it unless of course we're thinking of the same thing._


	3. oo2 moving in

oo**2**. moving in

Viola and Sebastian finished their breakfast consisting of pancakes and french toast. Normally their mother only made one thing but considering her son was no longer going to be coming back home every day after school, she decided it was a special occasion. Sebastian went up to his room ahead of his sister.

Viola was about to head upstairs to start bringing down Sebastian's bags when the doorbell rang. She knew who it was instantly and it was confirmed when she opened the door, revealing her three closest friends: Kia, Yvonne, and Paul. She had asked Justin to help her but he claimed he was busy. But she really knew the reason why he wasn't able to come and that was because he wouldn't be seen at Illyria. Afterall, it was their rival school. "Thank you guys so much. It would just take too long for just us two to be taking care of everything."

Yvonne waved it off with her hand. "Don't worry about it. I wasn't planning on doing anything today anyway." Paul and Kia agreed with her. "I brought my mom's car. I figured if we were all going then Paul's car would be too small. There's barely any room in it for Sebastian's stuff even if you two were the only one's who were going."

Viola nodded her head. "Thank you. It does make sense though." A suburban surely sounded better than a Volkswagen Beetle. There were eight seats compared to five, giving them enough room to spread out and there was plenty of room in the back for all of Sebastian's belongings.

Viola, Yvonne, Kia, and Paul headed upstairs to Sebastian's room to help put his bags into the back of the suburban. Within less than an hour they had put everything Sebastian planned on taking into the car. Paul and Sebastian made sure the girls didn't carry anything that was too heavy for them to handle, afterall it was the most gentleman thing to do. While Viola got dressed for the day, Sebastian said goodbye to his mother and when Viola was ready to leave, they all piled into the car. Yvonne was in the driver's seat and Kia was in the front passenger seat. Paul was right behind Yvonne, Sebastian behind Kia, and Viola was in the middle of her all time favorite people.

stmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstm

It only took a half hour to get to Illyria. That was one of the good things that Viola saw in the whole changing schools. Sebastian wasn't too far where they couldn't see each other everyday if they truely wanted to. There was just one small problem that could possibly affect that and that was neither she, nor Sebastian, had a car of their own. They both had their driver's license so if worst came to worst, she knew Paul would let her borrow his car. Yvonne drove around the school slowly, looking for the residence hall where Sebastian said he was living.

Kia quickly pointed to a building as soon as she saw which one it was. "Windsor Hall. It's right there."

Yvonne saw the building Kia was pointing to and entered the parking lot that was the closest to it. She found a parking spot close to the front entrance and turned off her car, signaling it was now time to move everything up into his room, the final part of the move. They all exited the car and grabbed what they could carry. Surprisingly, they were able to get most of it on one trip but two of them would have to go back for the last of everything. Yvonne locked her car and then they headed into the Windsor building.

stmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstm

_Ok so I was planning on putting the scene where everyone meets Duke but then I decided not to. I'll use that for the next chapter. I'm really tired right now and if I go on to write that part of the chapter, it may not be too good. And I only want the best for my readers! Please review and tell me what you think so far. Thank you for those of you who have reviewed already. I greatly appreciate it. Keep them coming! I'm going to try and update everyday or at least every other day. _


	4. oo3 first impressions

oo**3**. first impressions

It took fifteen minutes for Sebastian to find his dorm room. Kia, Yvonne and Paul weren't too much of help in finding his dorm room because they were preoccupied with the guys that were walking through the hallways. Sebastian took out the keys when he finally found his room, and put the keys into the lock, knocking before opening the door to let whoever was on the other side of the door, know someone was entering.

There were three guys who were in the room. Two of them were on the floor, playing video games, and the other one was on his bed, flipping through a Sports Illustrated magazine. The one flipping through the magazine looked towards the entrance when Sebastian, Viola, Kia, Yvonne, and Paul entered.

Sebastian saw the guy on the bed look at them and decided to introduce himself. "Hey. I'm your new roommate, Sebastian." He pointed over to his sister and her friends. "This is my sister, Viola, and a few of her friends."

Viola waved while Kia, Yvonne, and Paul smiled. Paul, however, seemed to be smiling greater when he saw the two guys on the floor. Andrew and Toby looked at the newcomers and noticed Paul smiling at them. They both looked to Duke and then simultaneously spoke. "I'm going to leave." Toby added, "It's a bit overcrowded in here."

Duke laughed as they left and then spoke. "I'm Duke and those guys were Toby and Andrew. They live right next door to us."

Sebastian nodded his head and put his guitar case on the floor. The girls and Paul put the bags they were holding onto the floor. Sebastian turned to Paul. "Let's go get the rest of it." He took the car keys as Yvonne held them out to him when he passed.

Viola decided to start unpacking so she took the bag that had Sebastian's bed items. She took them out and started to make the bare bed on the right. Yvonne and Kia decided to make themselves useful and they proceeded to get out the movies and CDs that were in one of the bags, putting them neatly on a shelf.

When Viola was finished with the bed, she sat down on it and looked around the room, stopping at Duke. "So how is the school here?" She asked trying to make conversation.

Duke was wishing and hoping they wouldn't start talking to him. Especially since he was the only guy in the room. "Um it's uh I like it." He nervously answered. You wouldn't assume a simple question could make Duke nervous around girls but a simple question would just do.

Viola nodded, catching his nervousness. She decided not to make a big deal about it and instead, asked him another question. "So," she started looking at the posters and trophies in the room, "I'm guessing you play soccer?" Just then, 'Barbie Girl' started playing from across the room. She looked to where it was rining and then back at Duke. "Sorry. That's mine. Hold that thought."

Duke nodded, glad he wouldn't have to talk to her just then.

Viola was too lazy to get up so she did the next best thing. "Kia, Yvonne, can one of you please pass me my phone?" She knew they would do it for her since they loved her so much. Kia grabbed it, shook her head in fake disgust, and threw it gently as to not hurt her or break her phone. Viola caught it in her hands.

Viola looked at the Caller ID and read it. She opened her phone and put it to her ear. "Hey Justin. What's up?" She asked, not really in the mood to talk to him.

"Hey baby. Nothing really. What are you doing?" Justin asked on the other end of the line, oblivious to the fact his girlfriend didn't feel like talking to him.

"I'm at Illyria helping my brother move in," she replied as she rolled her eyes. "I thought you were busy. That was, afterall, the reason why you couldn't come with us and help." she said starting to get annoyed.

Justin knew the reason he couldn't go was because it was Illyria but he couldn't admit that to Viola otherwise she would continue to complain about it. "Yeah I was originally but my plans were cancelled."

Viola nodded, even though he couldn't see her and she didn't believe him. "Oh well since I have you on the line, Yvonne, Kia, and Paul are going to be leaving soon but I want to stay with Sebastian a little longer. Do you think you can pick me up later?"

Justin groaned. "You want me to drive out to Illyria? You know I hate it over there." He waited for a response, however, he didn't get one. He sighed. "Okay fine. I'll meet you at the front gates then. See you later." He said, not bothering to wait for her to answer.

Viola closed her phone, mad that he just hung up on her. Kia and Yvonne looked at her and she just her eyes in response.

Duke looked over at Viola. He had been listening to Viola's side of the conversation. He didn't think she'd care because she would've went into the hallway if she wanted her privacy. He had heard the name Justin but didn't think of the possiblity of it being Justin Drayton, the one guy at Cornwall Academy he didn't care for at all. "Do you, uh, need a ride?" he asked trying to be nice, not knowing what Justin had said.

Sebastian and Paul entered the room, putting the rest of his stuff next to the bed. Viola answered Duke, happy to know someone who actually cared. "No. My boyfriend is going to pick me up. Thank you though." she answered smiling.

Paul looked towards Kia and Yvonne and signaled it was time to leave. They nodded, grabbing their bags. "Sorry Sebastian. I have an appointment I need to get back for," he said apologizing. "I'll see you later Vi."

Kia and Yvonne gav Viola hugs and said goodbye to Duke and Sebastian. The three of them headed out to go back to their busy lives.

Sebastian looked at Viola and then Duke. "What was that all about?"

"You know Sebastian," she said with a 'duh' expression planted on her face, "they do have lives they need to get back to." Sebastian waited a few seconds, knowing she would give him the answer he was looking for. "Justin called me and I asked him for a ride. Duke, here, was just seeing if he was picking me up." she explained.

Sebastian nodded and started to unpack the rest of his stuff. Viola got up and helped him while Duke got up and went to his desk, finishing his Calculus homework. He had plans later and he never felt like doing his homework on Sundays.

**sthsthsthsthsthsthsthsthsthsthsthsthsthsthsthsthsthsthsthsthsthsthsth**

A couple of hours later, Sebastian and Viola had finished setting up his half of the room. Duke had finished his homework an hour before they were done and was now watching TV. 'Money in the Bank' by Lil Scrappy disrupted the semi-quiet of the room. Duke reached for his phone on the nightstand. After checking who it was, he flipped it open. "Hey Andrew. Do you guys want to go now?"

Andrew was in the room next to Duke, however, was too lazy to see if he wanted to leave then. If not, he didn't get up to just go back to his room. "Yeah. Toby and I are getting kind of hungry."

"Okay. Well, I'll meet you outside in a couple of minutes." He then hung up his phone and grabbed one of his t-shirts. He replaced his tank top with the shirt and then started to leave the room. He stopped himself and turned around to the Hastings' siblings. "We're going to Cesario's. Do you want to come?"

Viola didn't wait for Sebastian's answer and immediately accepted. She was, afterall, hungry. Sebastian, after hearing his sister accept Duke's offer, accepted as well.

Duke, Viola and Sebastian exited the dorm room and saw Toby and Andrew waiting in the hallway. Together they headed to Andrew's car and drove to Cesario's.

**sthsthsthsthsthsthsthsthsthsthsthsthsthsthsthsthsthsthsthsthsthsthsth**

_Okay guys. I wasn't expecting reviews for the last chapter, although it would be nice. It wasn't a big deal chapter, it's just starting everything and putting everything the right place for the rest of the story. Well sort of. Since everyone is actually meeting other people, I really want reviews before I post the next chapter._

_**Next chapter**__: Dinner at Cesario's and the ride home with Justin._


	5. oo4 the essentials: food and advice

oo**4**. the essentials: food and advice

The five teenagers entered Cesario's and sat in a booth along the wall. Sebastian and Viola sat next to each other. Toby and Duke sat next to each other while Andrew grabbed a chair from a nearby table, placing it at the head of the table. After just a few minutes of sitting there, a waitress came over and asked for their order. Minutes later she returned with the two sprites for Sebastian and Toby, two cokes for Duke and Andrew and a diet coke for Viola.

While they were waiting for their pepperoni pie, Viola asked Duke the same question she had earlier. "So you play soccer?"

Duke took a sip of his soda before answering her. "Yeah. I'm the captain as a matter of fact." Duke found it easier to talk to Viola since she had been in his presence for a few hours. She also seemed friendly and fun. But perhaps he found it easier because he didn't see her as anything but a friend.

Toby spoke up after hearing about soccer. "Duke isn't the only one who plays soccer. Andrew and I do too."

Viola nodded. "That's cool. I'm captain for the girls team over at Cornwall." She wasn't sure if she should tell them that's where she attends school but figured they would find out eventually.

Duke's eyes got bigger due to surprise. "You go to Cornwall?"

Viola nodded. Hopefully they wouldn't hate her for it the way Justin hated everyone at Illyria.

Duke smiled. "Well don't worry. I just hate the boys soccer team." He really didn't hate everyone at Cornwall and he wanted to reassure her that he was cool with it.

The waitress came back to the table with their pizza pie and then left as quickly as she came. The five of them each grabbed a slice and ate, for the most part, in silence.

When Viola was finished eating, she grabbed her cell phone and texted Justin, telling him to meet at Cesario's instead. After she received a reply she put her phone away and listened to what was going on at their table. At the moment, Sebastian was telling the guys about his band. Viola already knew all there was to know about his band so she took some time to look around the popular hangout.

There were many teenagers there that night. Some she noticed as Cornwall students. She assumed others were either from Illyria or the public high school located not too far from Cornwall. She saw a couple of sophomores on the soccer team and waved to them.

Duke had listened to Sebastian talk about his band for a little while until he got bored. He turned his head and saw Olivia, the girl he had a crush on for three years. He thought of how beautiful she looked and how he would love to go out with her. He was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard Viola ask him something. "I'm sorry what?" He asked after only hearing his name.

Viola laughed a little. "I asked if you liked her." She said as she nodded her head in the direction of Olivia.

Duke looked back at Olivia and answered Viola's question. "Yeah."

"So why don't you do something about it?" As she waited for an answer, she saw a girl about her age stop at their table next to Duke.

**stmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstm**

Candace parked her white Infiniti Coupe in the Windsor Hall parking lot. She took out her pocketbook and dufflebag, locked it, and proceeded to go to her dorm room. She put her bags down. Her roommate wasn't present so she decided to see if Duke was in his room. She knew of his plans to go to Cesario's with Andrew and Toby so she doubted he was there. It didn't hurt to check though.

When she arrived and knocked, there was no answer. She tried Andrew and Toby's room, getting the same results. She took off, got into her car and headed to Cesario's.

She wasn't mad at them for going to Cesario's. She did, afterall, tell them she wouldn't be at school for the weekend. Once a month she would spend a weekend at home. It was the only condition her parents had held when she told them she wanted to attend Illyria for high school.

After a ten minute drive, she was in front of Cesario's. She got out of the car and made her way inside. She looked around and spotted Andrew sitting with other people she had never met before. As she got closer she heard the girl ask somone, who she knew was Duke, why he didn't do something about the girls he liked. "It's because he's not the best around girls." She said smiling.

Duke quickly turned around, smiling, knowing who that voice belonged to. "Candace, I thought you weren't getting back until tomorrow night."

Candace nodded. "Yeah I wasn't going to come home tonight but I got into this huge fight with my parents and I didn't feel like dealing with them afterwards."

"Well I'm going to head back," said Toby as he looked at Duke, waiting for him to move so he could get out of his seat.

"I'll come with you," said Andrew as he got up and put the seat back to its proper table.

"Sure leave when I come to sit with you guys," joked Candace as she slid into the booth and soon after Duke did as well. They just said goodbye, laughed, and then left. After they left she turned to Duke. "I only came because I wanted to hangout with you anyway." She introduced herself to Sebastian and Viola. In return they introduced themselves to her.

Viola looked between Duke and Candace confused. "I thought you were shy around girls?" She figured he wouldn't have friends that were girls just because he couldn't start talking to them.

Candace laughed. "Oh he is. He has a hard time talking to girls. It's different with me though. And I guess you." She said realizing he seemed fine around her.

Duke looked up at Viola. "Yeah well Candace and I are just friends. No feelings there between us. And with you, I've been around you for awhile already." It was true. There were absolutely no feelings between Candace and himself. There never were and as far as he was concerned, there never would be. As far as Viola was concerned, he saw her as nothing more than a friend.

"Well," started Viola looking over at Olivia, "if you like her," she continued, turning her head back at him, "you have to at least start talking to her." Duke looked at her doubtful.

Sebastian finished his drink. "It really isn't that hard."

"Says the musician. All girls love musicians." He didn't like the fact that the focus of everyone at the table was his girl problems.

Viola saw Duke as a nice guy and a friend which was the reason she decided she would help him. "I'll help you. Pretend I'm her. Ask me if I like cheese."

Duke gave her a quizzical look and then sighed before doing as he was told. "Do you like cheese?" he asked as he started laughing.

She smiled, pretending to be Olivia. "Why yes I do. My favorite's Gouda.

Candace and Sebastian started laughing out loud, making those next to their booth look at them. They instantly toned down their laughter. Normally they wouldn't have found it funny but Viola had changed her voice slightly and held her hand underneath her hand.

Duke laughed. "We're talking about cheese here. I don't see how it will help."

"It doesn't matter what you talk to her about. As long as you talk to her. It's the first step in doing something about a crush." Viola explained back in her normal voice. Her cell phone went off, indicating she had a new text message. She read it quickly and put her phone away once again. "If you want I can go back to Illyria sometime this week or we can meet somewhere else. You can just ask Sebastian here for my number. I have to go, Justin's here." She gave her brother a hug and got up. Turning to Duke, she said, "you can always tell her she looks nice. Girls like that. It was nice meeting you Candace." She waved goodbye to them and walked out the door to Justin's SUV.

Sebastian, Duke and Candace left not too long after that. Since Duke and Sebastian got to Cesario's through Andrew and Toby, they got a ride back to school with Candace.

**stmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstm**

_Okay so I know I said the ride home with Justin would be in this chapter but I'm going to hold it off for the next chapter. Thank you for those of you have reviewed the last chapter. Continue doing so. For those of you reading and not reviewing, please do so I can know how I'm doing. _

_Don't worry for those of you who like Duke and Viola as a couple. It may not seem like it now but you will be happy. It's just all part of my story. _

_**Next chapter: **__the ride home with Justin and some Candace/ Duke time._

_whenever I have an original character I use an actress/actor so everyone will know what she looks like. For Candace picture Kirsten Storms._


	6. oo5 both expected and unexpected news

oo**5**. both expected and unexpected news

When Viola got outside she spotted Justin's chevy suburban across the street and made her way towards it. When she got next to the door, she grabbed the handle, opening the door. She stepped onto the stand and pushed herself into the passenger's seat. Once she got herself into the seat, she closed the door and put on her seatbelt, signaling she was ready to go. "Thanks for picking me up."

Justin looked to make sure no one was in the lane next to him and proceeded to leave his parking spot, making his way towards their destination. "Yeah no problem. I'm just glad I didn't have to go all the way out to Illyria." he said glancing at Viola quickly as to not keep his eyes off the road for an extended amount of time. That's usually when accidents tend to happen, when the driver is distracted.

Viola looked at him for a few seconds. "Would it really have been a big deal for you to just go and pick me up? It's not like I was asking you to hang out for awhile." she said as calmly as she could. She wasn't in the mood for arguing with Justin right now. All she wanted was to get home, avoid her mother, and go straight to sleep.

"You did ask me to go over there today Viola." he said, starting to get annoyed.

Viola couldn't keep herself calm anymore. She really didn't see what the big deal was. It's not like she was asking for him to rob a bank. "To help bring his stuff to his room and maybe unpack a few things."

Justin didn't answer right away. He didn't know what to say. She knew how he felt about Illyria, their rival school. Especially since the big rival game was only a couple of weeks ago. "Do you want to hang out somewhere?" he asked glancing at Viola, sounding calm and slightly tired from arguing.

Viola kept her eyes on the road in front of her, not wanting to look at Justin right now. "I just feel like going home."

"Okay." said Justin as he changed lanes so he was now on the left side of the road.

Justin turned on the radio while Viola rested her head on the window, looking outside where it was now starting to rain.

**stmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstm**

Candace led Duke and Sebastian over to her car. She unlocked it with her remote and opened her door. As Duke was opening the other door so Sebastian to get into the back seat she apologized. "Let me say sorry in advance. I have a bunch of crap back there so feel free to move some stuff if it'd make you more comfortable." She then got into the car, putting the keys into the ignition and started the car.

When Sebastian got into the back seat he saw just exactly how cluttered it was. There were schoolbooks, clothes, movies, and shoes there. He wasn't sure why there were clothes in the car unless she was one of those girls who changed in the car. He moved some of her stuff to the other side so he had just enough room to sit. He could bare with it for the short ride to school.

After Sebastian got into the back seat Duke got in and shut the door. He turned on the radio and searched for good music. When he found the rock station he leaned back in his seat as Candace backed out of the parking spot and made her way to Illyria.

For a Saturday night, there was, surprisingly, not much traffic. Candace got them back within ten minutes. She wasn't going the posted speed limit but she wasn't overly speeding. She was pretty good at keeping a look out for cops. If she saw one she would gradually slow down as to not make it obvious she had spotted them.

They all exited the car and made their way into their residence hall. They took the stairs, stopping when Candace arrived at her floor. "I guess I'll see you guys later. It was nice meeting you Sebastian."

"Yeah you too. Since you guys are close, I'm sure it won't be the only time we'll be seeing each other."

Candace laughed. "Yeah. It's not easy to get rid of me if Duke's your roommate." She turned around and started to leave the stairwell but was stopped by a hand on her arm. She turned back around, knowing who it was.

Duke saw Sebastian going up the next flight of stairs to their floor. As Candace was leaving he put his hand on her arm, stopping her from going further. "We never had our traditional movie night."

Candace smiled. "That was supposed to be last night. And it's every friday night except for when I visit my parents." Every friday night Duke and Candace would go to each other's dorms and pick a movie to watch on the DVD player. One week they would go to Duke's and the next they would go to Candace's room. The first weekend of every month she was at her parents house and, therefore, couldn't have their traditional movie night.

Duke gave her a knowing look. "You came back early. You know you want to hang out anyway."

Candace looked over in Sebastian's direction, where he was standing on the staircase waiting for the outcome. "What about Sebastian. It's his first night here."

"Dude, you okay by yourself for a few hours?" he asked Sebastian. Hopefully he would be okay with it. He had wanted to hang out with Candace and more importantly talk to her about her argument with her parents.

Sebastian nodded. "I'm cool with it." he said as he started heading up the stairs to his hallway.

**stmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstm**

Justin turned the corner and drove a couple seconds until he was in front of her house. He parked the car and turned off the engine. He waited a couple of seconds. "Look I'm sorry."

Viola nodded, not really feel like talking about everything. "It's fine."

Justin looked over at her her. "No it's not. Maybe we should make up before you go in." He moved closer to her and was about to kiss her when he got slapped.

"I can not believe you Justin." she yelled. "The only reason you apologized to me was so we could make out?" she yelled disgusted, partly able to believe it but also not. "You know maybe we shouldn't even be going out anymore. Obviously you aren't that great of a boyfriend if you're not willing to pick me up at the rival school. A good boyfriend wouldn't care where I was."

Justin instantly moved back so he was in his seat. "Viola you're being dramatic right now." he replied getting annoyed with his girlfriend. All he wanted was for them to be okay and make out for a little while.

"I am not being dramatic." she opened the car, grabbed her bag, exited, and slammed the door shut. She turned back around so he could see her face. "This is being dramatic." she yelled loud enough so he could hear even with the windows up and the rain falling. "We're done." She turned around and entered her house, going straight up to her room so she didn't have to have her mother know she was home.

Viola got to her staircase thinking she made it without her mother knowing until she heard her. "Viola, honey, you're home. I have some dresses for the debutante ball for you. Come see them." She said smiling.

Viola followed even though that was the last thing she wanted to do. When she saw the dresses, they were all ugly, white, ruffled, dresses. "Mom I'm not doing that."

Daphne looked disappointed. "What why not? You have a boyfriend to escort you."

Viola was not back on the stair case again. "No mom. I just broke up with him."

"But why? He's so handsome, and rugged, and chiseled, and great." She said explaining on she saw Justin.

Viola was disgusted at how her mother was reacting. First it was Justin, her ex-boyfriend, and second her mother was acting sort of creepy. "Then why don't you date him?" she said as she made her way to her room.

Daphne stood there thinking of what Viola had just said to her. Maybe she should. "Oh no. I couldn't." she said as she giggled.

**stmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstm**

Candace opened the door and held it open for Duke. They passed a few doors until they reached her dorm room. With the keys in her hand, she opened the door and entered with Duke not far behind her. "Gabby still isn't here." She said as she looked around the room for her roommate. "Maybe she went to her boyfriends for the night at the University." She shrugged and went to her DVD collection. "What do you feel like watching?"

Duke took a seat on her bed as she went over to her DVD's. "I don't know. Some action movie."

Candace nodded, searching for an action movie she felt like watching. He would always pick the genre and she would always pick the title. They never planned it like that, it just sort of happened. She found one she wanted, resting her finger on it. "Fight Club okay with you?"

Duke nodded. "Yeah." He watched as she grabbed it and opened the cover, taking the cd out. After she put it in the DVD player, she sat on the bed next to Duke, leaning against the wall with her head on his shoulder. "So what happened tonight?" He asked slowly.

She waited a few seconds before answering. "Same thing as always pretty much. They don't agree with what college I want to go to. They think it's too far away. But it's college so it's important." She paused. "It shouldn't matter where I go. As long as I'm happy and doing what I want then that's all there should be to it."

Duke understood what she was going through. Maybe not first hand but it wasn't the first time she's had arguments with her parents over college. It just seemed like a montly occurance with this topic. He had it the opposite way with his parents. They believed he should go anywhere he wanted to as long as he was happy. Not that he didn't want to go far away, but he was still unsure and his parents were always asking him where he was planning on going. "Don't worry about it. Wherever you want to go do it. You're going to be the one who's paying for it and getting the degree. No regrets." He put his arm around her and kissed her forhead. Candace was like a sister to him and he always wanted to help her out and make her feel better when she was depressed.

The movie menu came on and Candace hit the play button, ready to forget everything that had happened. At least until the next time it would come up, which, she figured was a month away. For the next two hours they watched the movie in silence with little remarks on how Brad Pitt was the best part of the movie from Candace and the fighting scenes were the best part to Duke.

There was a knock on the door, so Candace looked at the clock knowing it was at least eleven. She looked up at Duke. "Want to guess who that could be?" She smiled, knowing both Duke and her had the same person in mind. She got up and walked towards the door. When she opened it, there was a girl at the door. "Jessica. I had a feeling it was you."

Jessica peaked into the room and saw Duke. "I figured you might be in here Duke." She then looked to Candace. "You know members of the opposite sex aren't allowed in the room after nine."

"I know. He's going to be leaving in a few seconds. I promise."

Jessica looked at Duke one last time and then Candace. "Okay. Make sure." She then turned around and went on her way down the hall into her room.

Candace looked back and laughed. "Malcolm and her really need to go out sometime. Maybe they'll be less controlling."

Duke laughed. "Yeah. But you know that would never happen." He got off the bed and walked to the door. "Guess I'm leaving. If you need to talk to me tonight just call me." He hugged her, felt her nod against his chest, and then left, making his way to his dorm room.

When he got into his room he saw Sebastian fast asleep. On the nightstand there was a blinking line coming from his phone. He would remember to tell Sebastian in the morning since it was probably a voice mail. He changed quickly and went to sleep.

**stmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstm**

When Viola entered her room, she took out her cell phone and called her brother. The phone rang a few times before she received the voice mail. After hearing his band play for a minute, she heard the beep to leave a message. "Hey Sebastian, it's me Vi. Just thought I'd let you know I'm home. I thought you might be worried since you always want me calling you. Okay bye." She hung up the phone and changed into her pajamas. She knew she sounded slightly upset on the phone even though she had tried to sound like herself but it was already done and she couldn't change it now. She got into her bed and turned out the lights, falling asleep quickly.

**stmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstm**

**hey guys! thanks for reviewing. i'm really glad more people are finding my story. i hope you guys liked this chapter. i really didn't think it would be as long as it was but i guess i did it.**

**next chapter: Justin confronts Viola, Sebastian gets Viola's message and Viola talks to her friends. (possibly more if i can think of something else to go there)**


	7. oo6 hearing the news

oo**6**. Hearing the News

The next morning when Sebastian woke up at eleven o'clock. As he was looking at the alarm clock for the time, he noticed his phone was blinking a red light. Usually when it did that he had a new voicemail message. He sat up in bed and grabbed his phone, and listened to his voicemail. As he heard Viola's message he could tell Viola was upset about something. He knew it wasn't something their mother did because Viola didn't care about her. He decided to give her a call and find out what was wrong.

Viola woke up to her phone ringing. She groaned and looked at her phone, mentally wanting to kill whoever was calling her. The worst phone call you could get is when you're sleeping. When she saw it was Sebastian she wasn't mad as she was before. He was the only one she didn't stay mad at for waking her up. "Hello?"

"Hey. It's Sebastian. I just got your message. Sorry I must've been sleeping when I got it." Sebastian explained.

Viola got out of bed and stood in front of her mirror. She started taking the picture of Justin and her out from the corners. "Oh. Well you didn't need to call me back. The message was pretty self-explanatory."

"Yeah I know but you sounded kind of upset on the message." Sometimes she would tell him what was going on and other times she would just wave it off like it was nothing she couldn't handle. Either way he always offered just in case she wanted to talk to him about it.

"I wasn't really upset, just kind of annoyed and tired." She waited a few seconds before talking again. "I broke up with Justin last night."

Sebastian was happy she finally broke up with Justin. He never liked him even though Justin really never gave him a reason to. Maybe it was because he was dating his sister which that in itself was enough of a reason for him. You always had to be careful when your sister dated a jock since they all want one thing. "Shouldn't you be really excited then or happy or something?" He still didn't understand how she could sound upset when she did something she wanted to. That is unless he cheated on her or something equally bad. "Vi did you break up with him for something he did to you?"

Viola sighed. "No nothing bad like that. I just didn't think he cared enough about me. I just thought it was time. I've been thinking about it for a week but I actually went through with it last night."

Sebastian nodded even though he knew Viola couldn't see him.

"Are you there?" Viola could hear Sebastian breathing and knew he didn't hang up since there was no dial tone.

"Yeah sorry. If you want to hang out or something you can always come here or I could always go back there and you can listen to me playing my guitar." He had joked about her listening to him play. Sure Viola supported his music like he did her soccer but she didn't always like listening to his stuff. He wasn't joking about them hanging out. Viola and him were closer than anyone could possibly be.

"No it's okay. I'm not a wreck or anything like that. I'm just going to go about with my normal routine. Like I implied before, it's really not a big loss." Viola really didn't care that she broke up with Justin. She knew she didn't need him to survive. It was nice to hear her brother was there for her if she needed him though. She couldn't say the same for her mother or her father. They were both consumed in their own lives to care about what their children did or what was going on in their lives.

"Ok well if your sure." said Sebastian as he heard something on the other side of their door. He figured it was Duke and was correct when Duke entered the room.

Duke saw Sebastian on the phone so he would keep quiet until he got off.

"Never more sure in my life. I'll talk to you later." said Viola.

"Okay bye." Sebastian responded and then hung up the phone after hearing Viola had already done so.

Duke looked at Sebastian. "So who was that?" He opened his closest and got out a pair of sweatpants, exchanging them for the jeans he was currently wearing.

Sebastian grabbed his guitar next to his bed and started to strum. "Viola. She broke up with her boyfriend last night."

Duke nodded. He didn't know what to say since he really wasn't close enough friends to her. Sure she was willing to help him but it's not like he could call her and just talk about what was going on. "Is she okay?" He thought he would go with the safest and easiest question.

"Yeah. Says she's fine."

Duke nodded and laid down on his bed to take a nap. Despite going to bed around 11:30 last night, he woke up pretty early and now it was starting to get to him.

Sebastian decided to let his roommate sleep and go outside where he could meet more people.

**stmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstm**

After getting off the phone with Sebastian, Viola laid back down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Sure she wanted to break up with Justin but he still was a big part of her life. They had been dating for almost years, afterall. It was just going to take some time to get used to.

**stmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstmstm**

_Ok so I wasn't planning on having just this in the chapter but I haven't updated for a week and I didn't want you guys to think I wasn't going to continue. I am. I've just been busy, I had a job interview and now I'm working so I've been a little busy and I had a ten page paper due yesterday and I never do it early than I really should be. But this week is the last week for classes which are only two days and next week I have three finals. Besides work, I'm all yours after that._

_Thank you for those who reviewed. There are some of you who added this story either to your alert list or favorites. Please review. Sorry it took a little longer thank normal for me to update. Besides not having the next chapter not ready, my internet and cable haven't been working for a day. _

_And for anyone who can help me with this. About how many days into when Viola went to Illyria was the carnival? I know they never said but what would you think? I would think it would be on a friday or saturday. If that's the case then I still have a whole week to write for but I would probably include a couple days in one chapter._

_Anyway hopefully you liked this chapter and continue reviewing._


End file.
